1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a power supply device and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to a power supply device which has a power factor corrector and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power supply device may include a power factor corrector to correct a power factor of input alternating current (AC) power. The power factor corrector is a kind of a power saving circuit which adjusts the phase of the voltage and an electric current to improve power efficiency in a power supply device. The power factor corrector controls electric power provided to a transformer, a stabilizer, etc., where temporary power leakage may occur. The power supply device having a power factor corrector requires a detection circuit to detect whether the input AC voltage is in error and a protection circuit to prevent error occurrence. These detection or protection circuits cause an increased power consumption in an electronic device and also an increased manufacturing cost of the electronic device.